


The Kinship of Determination

by Uluroo



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: Adventure, Multi, ROTG - Freeform, Romance, Violence, riseoftheguardians - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uluroo/pseuds/Uluroo
Summary: (Had permission from original writer of ‘Where there’s hope, faith isn’t too far behind’ to write this somewhat adaptation)It had been 8 years since the defeat of Pitch, and the rise of the African pooka colony. The world seemed to finally flourish until a dark cloud starts to shroud the hopes and faith of many children across the globe. Can an enemy known to Pooka folklore save them?Unknowingly to both Guardians and Pooka, the pooka folklore has a deeper tie to someone they’d not expect...





	The Kinship of Determination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamefirecracker17 (on Wattpad)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=madamefirecracker17+%28on+Wattpad%29).



> Author's note -  
> Hello!!! This is a story a long time in the making.   
> I've had many redos of this fanfiction adaptation   
> and i feel like this is the best one yet.  Just to let  
> You know, the original story;  
> "Where there is hope, faith is not too far behind."  
> Is the one before this one.  Before you scream and carry   
> On, i have had permission from the creator  
>  MadameFireCracker17 to write this Story.   
> Sadly, they have not logged in since 2015  
> So this story is a tribute to them. Hopefully, they  
> Come back to finish their beautiful story!  
> Enjoy <3   
> (Ps. Only some characters belong to me - others to   
> Dreamworks and the original fanfiction )  
> Also! William Joyce has specifically stated on his Instagram that Dreamworks is highly considering making the Guardians into a tv show! Please go check out his page for more info!

"Rose, stop it. Ya know why ya did what ya did ya made a promise to ya father and that still stood to be kept as a promise even after meeting me. Ya a true leader a noble one, I know I flew off the handle love and I shouldn't have hearing it from Pitch was just hurtful that's all. I ain't got anything less than respect for what ya did, and I love ya even more for it." Bunny pressed his forehead against hers kissing her nose and smiling softly.

 

Minty orbs watched the embrace. The figure was hunched over, looking almost suspicious in manner. It was like the figure had been following them, tracking and watching the battle with intrigue. Their eyes was mainly on the soon-to-be pooka queen and Bunnymund, not the hundred of Pooka warriors who had joined in the battle of darkness. The figure had watched her old enemy fall,  the Boogyman. That devil had caused them so much pain and anguish. Now, he was gone. It made them smile, devilishly.  
Imany was her name, dark in coat - almost like a blue roan, as dark as the early morning sky. Her complexion told a story of a ferocious female who would never back down - not even in a moment of fear. Fear was non-existent in her world; every bit of it was replaced with anger. Pitch had taken everything and now, he had his life sucked from him.

"The bastard deserved it." The figure snarled, their voice was soft so no one but herself could hear. Her curled ears sat back on her skull, her curly fur was keeping them from slapping down too hard. The female pooka had crammed herself between two buildings, using the darkness as her shield to cover her movements and body in general. She wasn't meant to exist, she was anomaly in a world where that wasn't supposed to be. But here she was, snarling in victory that the devil she hated was now gone from existence. Pitch was once considered a man but the things he did, the things he caused gave him the title of a monster. A monster who deserved to be clawed at, stabbed - decapitated even. That was Imany's goal; to squeeze his neck so tight that his head popped off his shoulders but alas, her job had already been done for her. The guardians had managed to kill him, which Imany was quite shocked at. At one point, she had a strong feeling his plan was going to work - taking over children to become his fearlings which would ultimately destroy the guardians for once and for all. Maybe the fact that Imany had been there the whole time which changed the course of fate? Or was it the fact that she mutilated hundreds of  fearling demons and pirates the night before? Only Man in Moon would know for sure. 

"Are you surprised?" A voice called to Imany, the echoing sounded like the voice was in a tunnel - a far away tunnel. Imany could tell who the voice was, causing her to sit up and lean against the wall, keeping her visible minty eye on the celebration below.  They all seemed so happy, so.. content to be celebrating what had ended. If Imany could jump down and join them, she would. But for reasons and rules, the pooka was not allowed to do that. It would jeopardise everything that she and Mim had worked for. 

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be? They actually succeeded in defeating Pitch." Imany whispered gently, an unsatisfactory tone under-layering what was truely coming from her mouth - sarcasm. Hearing the breathless chuckle from Man in moon, she sighed softly and raised her curled ears, listening to the chatter below. How the love and affection for the creamy pooka shone through the male, she could see it. He continued to hold her close, like he was going to protect her forever. It made her sick, after all; she once had that but that was gone now like her hope in Pooka humanity. 

"Imany, I know that you're disappointed that you weren't the one to defeat pitch..-" As Man in moon spoke,  Imany watched as pookas moved closer towards two pookas, a creamy female and a bluish male, guardians. The female rolled her eyes at Man in Moon as he could see something resonating within her; pain. The pooka shifted herself a little bit to watch the group in interest and want; a belonging of some sort. Pulling from her dark holster, small wings fluttering from monarch butterflies grazing by her fingers as she pulled out a tiny canvas. It was worn, the sides were rubbed from the amount of time the artwork was in the holster. Imany swallowed thickly as she laid eyes on the family painted in front of her. A massive dark coloured buck, dark blue and with the most stunning emerald eyes almost looking like a Jade stone. The doe was also very pretty, lighter in colouring and aqua eyes - her paws on the shoulders of a younger back - two of them. Within the arms of the youngest buck, who had emerald eyes, a soft blue and black coat was a small female kit, only a few moons old. Her orbs were minty green, brighter than the foliage surrounding them. The memories all came flooding back as she focused on the buck holding the small kit. Echos of laughter flowed through her mind, making Imany's orbs water not moving her irises off the two.  
"He thinks about you a lot, you know.." 

Imany jolted out of her thoughts, looking up to Man in moon. It must of been a little while as the party below were now closer together and organising a plan of some sort. Returning home? Maybe. The Pooka's large curled ears folded again, annoyed that MIM was invading her memory sequence. "Eli? Ah' doubt it. He's got a mate now that he has to worry about, and a family as well." Imany grunted and closed her minty eye, gently rubbing her face afterwards, showing her tiredness. "He's already happy, he's got everything he ever wanted - unlike me, I lost everything I ever needed." Imany looked up as the moon was fading from the sky, another day beginning. They didn't have long together but the discussion they were sharing was nice, one where it didn't feel rustic or old - it felt new every time. 

"Elijah still thinks about you, trust me." Imany's ear twitched at the words 'trust me'. He never looked for her, not even once which hurt. He was too far into creating Hope and New life to ever consider looking for her.  He wasn't a brother, just another person floating with his clique; his family, the people who found him and loved him. Gritting her teeth together, the female stood up and decided to pace to ease the pain, digging her claws into each hand. Those memories were still very raw, betrayal still swimming around in her mind. 

"What's your point?" Imany hissed quietly, hearing laughter and conversation as everyone disappeared into the portal, back to Africa probably. The sunlight shone through the portal before fading away, like everything else did. Imany could be louder now, allowing her barking, painful and hurt hissing sound into the heavens where no one but her could hear. "Elijah has the girl he wanted! The friends he wanted! The clan he wanted! Isn't that saying that he doesn't care anymore? Hm?" 

 

 

Nothing  
Just silence 

 

 

Imany sighed heavily and nodded quietly, biting her lip. "G-...good talk.." Man in moon had vanished into nothing, leaving the pooka female on her own. Walking to the roof edge of the large building, a home for many civilians of Burgress - many children, the pooka jumped down, landing feet first. Her paws fisted the land below her, the pads of her fingers stinging against the concrete. Standing up, the doe looked around before walking to where the battle had taken place, scuffing the dust that was left there. Blood, tears and spit had almost flooded the ground - many that belonged to the pookas, to the gardens that fought. It was just as silent as Man in Moon was.  
The streetlight was flickering above her, causing her to look up; a figure was pouring their eyes down at her - yellow and bright at that. You could see the Hyperion galaxy if you looked hard enough. 

"Aerglo?" Imany asked as soon as the figure jumped down, revealing an auburn pooka with brindle patterning all over his fur, white freckling on his cheeks and paws. On his fur, he had golden markings on his back, arms and forehead to represent the importance of being the current successor to a powerful entity, a god. Aerglo was one of the many pookas who was a prodigy of a medicine pooka before the dark ages killed his mentor, a very wise and magical pooka. Aerglo had been the one to find her and the others back on Hyperion, hiding out in one of the ancient pooka temples. The masculine buck cracked a smile, causing the doe smile back at him. 

"Hey Imany.." The buck cooed and the doe moved to him. The buck brought her into an embrace; the doe reluctantly taking it. Imany buried her forehead into the buck, in a sisterly manner. Being within the hug, her senses were cut off - everyone of them as she had no idea another pooka was coming around to them. 

"Hey bestie!" A jovial, but somewhat serious voice - one that still had cracks and squeaks of their former self. Imany lifted her head to get a better view of the pooka who had come over to them. His coat used to be almost green in colour but the colour had faded, only leaving a green tinge when he walked into the light. Petir. His purple and golden hetrochromia orbs shone in the darkness as various crackling came from him and his sword. Moving out of the hug, Imany tilted her head gently and continued to smile in the moon like. To Aerglo and Petir, it was something magical to see her smile. 

"It's so good to see you both." Imany bowed her head and both bucks tapped their chests before putting on of their hands on each other, in pooka greeting. It was pooka code for the males to greet each other and to let the female come to them when saying hello. Both bucks looked rather serious, like they had come here for a reason.

"Taylor isn't happy you sneaked away from patrol, neither is Hendrix. You just simply vanished!" Petir exclaimed and Imany sighed heavily, knowing where this was going. Hendrix and Petir were going to take her home to get lectured again after all, she was the future queen of the group that they had formed, almost like a clan but with not as many pookas. 

"Petir, I thought I was going to be the one to tell her calmly what's going on." Aerglo furrowed his eyebrows, looking down on Petir a bit before adding. "When will you guys l e a r n?" 

"Aerglo, you're like a brother to me - I'm sorry if I've disappointed you in any way and its fine, I'll come back to the warren to receive my punishment." Imany huffed softly and folded her curled ears back in regret. Aerglo' s expression softened, being rather gentle, he rubbed her back gently as Petir moved closer. Petir had known Imany ever since they were kits - his brother introduced him to her when she was a month old. 

"Why did you come out anyway? Was there a hoard of nightmare pirates and demons here?" Petir asked looking around, his dark pelt flickering with the see-through lightning flashes which also resembled on his sword. Imany shook her head licked her lips gently, feeling her sabre like teeth as she licked gently. 

"I came to see what would be the aftermath." Imany spoke as both of the bucks folded their ears back. Looking into their eyes, she could see the worry that laid within them causing her to raise her paws up in a defensive manner. "Don't worry, I did not attack and join in the battle. I care more about my family than revealing myself. Plus it wasn't time yet, Mim spoke of it." The pooka spoke gently, causing a little ease in both pookas. 

"Did you see Elijah?" Petir asked, causing some silence between the three. Imany stared at him, her minty orb was slightly covered by her mane. Imany wanted to lie, to not tell him anything because it was pointless. Elijah wasn't going to do anything, not anymore. All the hope was gone, the hope to be found. All they had left was the determination to continue on living was left. The pooka took a deep breath before saying.  "I did. And he isn't looking for us.."

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

A couple of hours had passed since the conversation Imany was sharing with Aerglo and Petir. Stick crackled under her feet as she walked through the African rainforests that were cooler than the plains; a hazardous place for a pooka like Imany to be. She wasn't exactly a pooka - wasn't as clean cut as they were but was stronger than them due to the dark ages. Imany was more of a mix between some big cats, her pooka self still resembling throughout her coat and figure. Her canines reached further down, past the bottom of her mouth and her ears were unnaturally curled. Her coat resembled her past self, a young pooka who had the world in her paws - mix of blues and browns which weaved like a sweater that people knit. The female's mane was an extravagant sight, one that many male pookas wouldn't be able to grow furry chest of that size. That was the reason this trip was hazardous; the heat. The unbearable, stinkin' heat. As the female made her way, she wondered how exactly the African pookas had gotten use to this heat as travelling through the day would be a nightmare. Then she remembered her friend lived with the tribe, a childhood friend at that. "Just another question I need to ask."  She purred, her ears low as she made her way to the secret hillside she would observe from. 

It was a weekly commute, sometimes she would arrive once a month to watch the African tribe thrive and grow bigger and stronger. The last time she was here, visiting her childhood friend, the tribe managed to reach at least 650 members which was big for the tribe, they were bound to expand their warren anytime soon. It must of reached at least 880 now, which was impressive for a tribe. It was like Hyperion, cities full of kits running in the streets and playing, bucks and does showering each other with their lover in affection. Hyperion was a beautiful place, a place made only for pookas and cousin breeds to them. To many pookas, the land was known from the back of their paws but to Imany, she knew places that many pooka explores hadn't even managed to find - precursor temples and such. Sitting down on the hill, she watched the Boab tree with interest. Waiting and waiting although this didn't bother the pooka crossbreed at all.  
Then in that moment, she saw a few pookas come out of the tree; warriors. It was almost like Primrose had sent out the whole army but at a closer look, it was around five to ten pookas wielding spears and swords, weapons that would protect them to a point. It was interesting watching the warriors swarm through the grass like a little lion pride, searching for was the left over nightmares.  
"There aren't any left, I know for a fact." Imany mumbled with pride, a smirk appearing on her maw. The female Pooka licked her lips, grazing by one of her sabre-like canines. From afar, Imany would've looked like a hungry lion waiting to munch on some little pooka or African herbivore. As Imany sat there, there was a rustling behind her causing the pooka to look behind her. 

"How long have you been sitting there..?" A voice cooed, rather teasingly even if there wasn't anything to necessarily tease about. Imany grinned and got off her comfortable spot on the hill, raced over and tacked her close friend in a hug.

"Longer than any sane pooka would~" She giggled, nuzzling into her friend's neck like a massive cat. "How have you been Yakira? Any delightful news?" 

"Yeah, we.. 'successfully' defeated pitch. I know how much you wanted to kill him, I'm sorry we couldn't save you the last bite." Yakira giggled and playfully shoved her childhood friend, "But he's gone, for now? I mean, he's very much dead but you never know. He could come back as a zombie!" Yakira joked. Imany just laughed and bit her lip at the doe, before nodding. 

"I saw. I'm pretty shocked you and the guardians succeeded in killing him. He was a little pest." The female grumbled with a growl, "After all he did to me and my family, us as a community.. Pitch deserved every last second of pain."  Imany's words were very honest, but full of pain. "But, aside from that.. what else?" Imany's ears curled even further than what they already were as she listened with intent. 

"The Easter bunny proposed to Primrose-.."

"WHAT?!" Imany snarled, in obvious distaste of the current pooka queen. "He's hasn't got both ores in the water. What an utter drongo." It was clear that Imany had no liking for the pooka queen, for very secret reasons. Yakira folded her ears back and sighed gently. "When did this happen?"

"Just a few hours ago, they're already organising everything." Yakira looked towards the Boab tree, her home and Imany looked with her. There was a brief silence between the two before saying. "How's Rostik?"

Imany looked at her and cracked a smile, "Loverboy Rostik? Well, he keeps asking about you and tells me to say that he loves you more than the stars in the sky. The typical romance side of things." Imany purrs and sighed softly as Yakira cooed softly, muttering something about how cute he is. 

"You know, there are plenty of bucks looking for a doe like yourself." Yakira spoke as Imany shook her head.

"We spoke of this last time, I'm not interested in love. On Hyperion, that was another ball game. I actually had a life to look forward to. But since most of our breed was killed off from all the pirates 'n fearlings, there's no hope. I look different Yakira. Pookas kill Pookions." Imany scoffed softly, looking down to her paws, " No buck would want me as their doe, they would kill me.. or even, Aster would kill me if he saw me anywhere near anything he cares for."

"I understand that Imany, entirely but there's this one buck that I need to tell you about; he's the talk of the warren at the moment." Yakira started, becoming rather excited to tell this story."  The other night, this buck lost both of his legs on patrol. Apparently, the fearlings trapped him and sliced off his legs - clean cut!" Imany winced at the fact that a buck lost his legs - the one thing that keeps a pooka moving anyway. Imany felt for the poor buck, folding her ears back further than before. 

"I hope that poor buck was put out of his misery-"

"He wasn't! He's going to be the first pooka in the whole damn warren to receive prosthetic legs!" Yakira grinned excitedly as Imany nodded to her. "Now, I know you're against the whole 'love' thing, but trust me, this buck you'd like as a lover. He's got a high ranking in patrol and he's a good fighter, really tall though." 

"Nah, I don't need no lover. I don't want to drown in sweat anyway." Imany giggled. "I still have no clue how you adapted to the heat." The female moved away from Yakira, back into the forestry of the African jungle. 

"We don't, we're still learning - but for now, we're safe in our cool warren." She spoke, giving Imany a wave. "I'll see you in a little while then?" Yakira calling quite softly to her. 

"I guess so, I'll see you later' Pebbles." Imany giggled before racing away on her paws. The pooka was just as fast as a cheetah, even faster than one. It was nice to speak to Yakira, things seemed to be always light and cheerful with her. Yakira and Rostik were secret lovers, always meeting up during the night for some time together. It was sweet really, but if they got caught... who knows what would happen. Rostik would probably be questioned and-. Imany shook her head. She dare not to think of the worst, after all, Rostik was a smart cross-pooka.  As the female ran, little butterflies seemed to fall from the sky, swirling around her and flying near her. Imany's little friends. 

Much like the tooth fairy, the Easter bunny and Santa Clause, Imany had her little friends. They were monarch butterflies who had been attracted to her ever since her arrival on earth. They were a part of them, nurturing them all with delicacy and care. They made up the family that she had lost, apart from her friends who she had arrived with.  
"Let's go home shall we? We need to prepare for your migration!" Imany purred as soon enough, she vanished along with her butterflies - the pooka bursting into a cluster of butterflies which now lived within the African jungles.


End file.
